


Chip On My Shoulder

by indigorose50



Series: LT Shippy Week 2019 [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nonbinary Character, You Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Baking with your date mate should not be this stressful.





	Chip On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Sportscandy/Food

Humming happily, Stephanie poured a teaspoon of vanilla into the banana mixture. Baking was so much more fun without needing an adult around to use the oven. Now she and her date mate could cook whenever they wanted! For all the struggles of being a teenager, the slight amount of freedom gained was useful.

She checked the recipe. “Okay, next we add the flour and—”

A cup of chocolate chips were all but thrown into the bowl. Stephanie stepped back as batter splattered up. Next to her, Stingy smirked smugly.

“What are you doing?” She cried, waving the directions. “It doesn’t say anything about chocolate chips!”

“ _I_ want chocolate chips,” Stingy declared. They grabbed the wooden spoon from Stephanie and began mixing the batter.

Stephanie could barely articulate a sentence in her frustration. “But— we gotta do the cooking by— you can’t just add whatever you want! These banana muffins are for _everyone_!”

Stingy let out a huff of frustration and picked up the whole bowl, holding it close. “Fine. Then these will be _my_ muffins. _You_ can make muffins for everyone.”

“We don’t have enough bananas for two batches! Why can’t you just follow the recipe?!”

“Why can’t _you_ just let me add chocolate?!”

Reaching her limit, Stephanie threw down the paper. “Forget it! If you don’t wanna bake together I’ll just leave!” She stomped out of Stingy’s kitchen. Tossing aside her apron, she pulled her jacket from the coat rack and left their house.

It was cold outside. A light snow had begun. Stephanie barely noticed as she marched down the walkway to the road. Why did Stingy have to live so far outside town? Why couldn’t they just listen to Stephanie instead of only thinking about what they wanted? Tears fell from her eyes and quickly dried on her face in the freezing wind.

She was almost back in town when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Stingy jogging through the snow toward her. They stopped, panting slightly. Stephanie waited.

“It’s… boring baking by myself,” Stingy finally said. “You’re more fun.”

Stephanie crossed her arms, both to appear in control and because she had forgotten her scarf. “Then why did you take the mix away from me?”

“I was mad! I wanted to make chocolate-banana muffins and you wouldn’t let me!” They weren’t looking at Stephanie, instead playing with a loose sting on their mittens. “But I shouldn’t have done that without asking you first.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Stephanie sighed. The look on Stingy’s face was so mournful. It was hard to stay angry. “Maybe I shouldn’t have stuck to the rules so much. Baking is all about experimenting and trying to make good food.” She glared at him. “Next time, just tell me _beforehand_ what you want to do. I could have found another recipe.”

Stingy nodded eagerly and took a step closer. “Are we… okay?” They held out their hand.

Stephanie hesitated.

After a moment Stingy added, “I’ll pay for more bananas so we can start over? We can share both kinds with everyone.”

She smiled and took their hand. “Maybe we’ll keep the chocolate-banana muffins to ourselves.” Beaming, Stingy let them both towards the store.

A few hours later the couple showed up at Trixie’s party, chocolate at the corners of their mouths and hands still clasped tightly together.


End file.
